She Won't Say It
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: Akiza, Carly, Misty, and their friend Jenny have a sleepover. They play what starts out as a friendly game of Truth or Dare. What will happen when one girl refuses to admit any possible feelings towards a certain colbat signer? Rated for the ending.


**Angel: This is my first attempt at a one shot. Why am I writing this? Because my evil friends got some Disney song stuck in my head a while ago(It's **_**I Won't Say I'm in Love**_**). I wrote this shortly after a sleep over and edited a few things. I'm still mad my friends about this, and the sleep over was in October.**

**Akiza: How bad could it have been?**

**Angel: *glares* They tortured me! They put me in a dress! They braided my hair!**

**Carly: *sweat drops* That's torture?**

**Akiza: *sweat drops* That sounds like what girls normally do...**

**Angel: Great. Even the characters are against me!**

**Akiza: Angel doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or the song **_**I Won't Say I'm in Love**_**.**

**Angel: *mutters* Evil friends... trying to get me to admit I have a crush.**

**Carly: So that's what's this is about?**

**Angel: JUST START THE STORY BEFORE I THROW SOMETHING!**

* * *

><p>The four girls sat in Carly's apartment. Akiza, Carly, Misty, and Jenny had decided to get together for a girls' night. Jenny had been dragged along against her will but things weren't too bad, yet.<p>

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Carly suggested, an evil glint in her eyes. Jenny gulped as Misty continued to braid her violet hair. Her dark green eyes widened in terror at the possibilities of what Carly, Misty, and even sweet Akiza could think up for her.

"Great idea Carly," Misty replied, never stopping her work. "I'll go first." Jenny gulped nervously, fearing for her life.

'_Don't pick me, please don't ask me about THAT,'_ Jenny mentally begged.

"Jenny, truth or dare?" Misty asked. The evil masterminds shared a look, knowing they had Jenny trapped now.

"Truth, since your dares would most likely be worse than this," Jenny replied. Since she couldn't see the devious look on Misty's face, Jenny was unaware of what those three were up to.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Misty asked.

Currently, none of the girls were dating, but Carly and Misty both did like someone. It was unknown if Akiza and/or Jenny liked anyone at the moment. Akiza claimed to be too busy to notice anyone at the moment. Jenny didn't have the luxury of using that excuse.

Jenny was new duelist who competed in many tournaments. She met many people so it would be difficult to believe she hadn't at least seen someone who caught her eye. After all, she was getting coached by Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan, three very skilled duelists that had made a name for themselves.

"Well... um...," Jenny stuttered. She kept looking down, unsure of how to respond. She wasn't sure if she did have a crush on someone. "I'm not sure how I feel about this guy..."

"Who is it?" "Is it someone we know?" "When did you meet?" The questions bombarded the poor girl. Jenny wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment. Even Akiza had turned to the dark side, the side that claimed to have cookies but lied about it.

"Um... well you see," Jenny nervously started to explain. "He's somebody you know."

"Tell us who he is," Carly demanded. Jenny shrunk back in fear and out of embarrassment over the whole situation. Akiza got up and whispered something in Carly's ear before giving Jenny a reassuring wink. "We'll tell you who we like if it makes you feel better," the reporter offered. "Well, I like Jack."

"That's kind if obvious," the other three girls remarked. Carly decided to pretend that she didn't hear what they said.

"I don't have anyone at the moment," Akiza commented.

"Kalin Kessler has caught my attention," the model admitted.

"We already knew that since you talk about him so much," Carly pointed out.

"Well Jenny? Who is it you like?" Akiza gently pried.

"I'm not saying his name," Jenny stubbornly replied.

"Well then we'll have to guess," Misty sighed.

"Is it Kalin?" Akiza guessed.

"No, he's just a friend," Jenny calmly replied.

"Jack?" Carly offered.

"Never in a million years," Jenny muttered. "No offence Carly."

"Crow?" Misty suggested.

"He's too much like a brother," Jenny explained.

"Leo?" Carly desperately guessed.

"EW! He's way to young!" Jenny nearly shouted.

"Think, who else is there?" Misty thought out loud.

The three determined matchmakers were silent. There were plenty of other guys they knew but Jenny didn't know them. It was hard to remember who Jenny did and didn't know. Suddenly, it hit them.

"YOU LIKE YUSEI FUDO!" they shouted at once.

"... maybe," Jenny weakly replied. "It's probably just some stupid hormone thing that will pass in a while."

"Don't give us that lame excuse," Carly demanded. "Admit it, you like him."

Jenny crossed her arms, silently refusing to acknowledge any possible romantic feelings towards Yusei. The three other girls sighed, knowing it would take a lot to get Jenny to crack. Their friend was stubborn, a good quality to have as a duelist, but a bad one to have when trying to convince said person to admit their feelings.

They decided to drop that subject for the night, knowing they would need to think of another way to convince Jenny of her feelings. They continued their game for a while. Akiza ended up having to prank call Jack while using Misty's cell phone, Carly admitted to having a fear of snakes, Misty called Kalin and admitted to him that she liked him, and Jenny had to let the girls put her in a long strapless lilac dress as well as letting them take her picture while dressed up.

* * *

><p><em>A week later...<em>

Jenny glared at her friends. They had tricked her into singing with them for Akiza's Duel Academy Talent show. She had drawn the short end of the stick, making her the lead singer. Even worse, the song they were going to sing was _I Won't Say I'm in Love_ from a Disney movie. To top off that torture cake, all of their friends plus hundreds of strangers would be watching them.

"I hate you all," Jenny muttered, attempting to pull down her sparkling sky blue dress. The girls were all wearing similar dresses, all went down to mid-thigh, were sparkling, and sleeveless. The only difference were the colors each girl wore. Akiza wore a rose red dress, Carly wore a golden yellow-orange dress, and Misty wore a grass green one. They all wore their hair down, having each put loose curls in it.

"Well you're the one that wanted to wear a sleeveless dress," Misty calmly pointed out.

"But this dress is way too short for comfort," the violet haired girl complained.

"Hush up you two," Carly snapped. "We're going on stage any minute.

The four were then called onto the stage. Akiza lead the way, followed by Carly and Misty who had to literally drag Jenny out from backstage. She gave a few last minute escape attempts before resigning to her fate.

* * *

><p><em>Out in the audience...<em>

Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, Yusei, and the others sat in their seats, waiting for the next performance. Leo and Luna had already performed their magic-turned-comedy act so they were free to sit in the audience to watch all of the following acts. No acts were allowed to know the order of the performances until the act called to perform was on stage. This way, everyone had the same amount of time to brace themselves until they perform.

"I wonder who is performing next," Leo thought out loud.

"I bet it's Akiza," Luna wagered. The current act performing finished up and then proceeded to walk off stage. Everyone clapped as the curtain went down, obviously giving the stage crew time to clean up the mess the previous act left behind.

"I wonder why Carly, Misty, and Jenny said they couldn't come," Crow muttered. "Those three wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Look the next act is coming," Leo eagerly pointed out.

The group watched as the curtain rose once more. The stage was empty until they saw Akiza walk out. Annoying wolf whistles could be heard from some members down near the front. The whistles increased as three more girls came out.

"Aren't those two girls dragging out the other girl Carly and Misty?" Crow asked, staring in shock. Many mouths dropped open at the sight. The fourth girl's face was hidden by her bangs as she was pulled on stage.

"Wait a minute," Yusei started. "If Misty and Carly are helping Akiza then wouldn't that mean that girl's..."

"JENNY?" Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, and Kalin nearly shouted.

Jenny looked up, confirming the group's suspicion. Jack's, Crow's, and Yusei's mouths dropped open at the sight of their friend all dressed up. The whistles returned louder than ever when Jenny looked up. Kalin, who finally looked over at the three guys, started chuckling.

"Unless you three want to catch flies, I would shut your mouths before something goes in," he chuckled. The three duelists quickly complied before returning their focus back to the stage.

* * *

><p><em>On stage...<em>

"I hate you three," Jenny muttered before taking up her position. The music started to play, Jenny gulped before she prepared to sing. Shooting once last glare at her three torturers, Jenny started to sing.

_(Jenny)_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That ancient history,<br>Been there done that_

Akiza, Carly, and Misty smiled as they began to sing, knowing that if they were lucky, Jenny would realize her feelings, or at least stop denying them.

_(Akiza, Carly, and Misty)  
>Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'<br>He's the Earth and heaven to you  
>Try to keep it hidden<br>Honey, we can see right through you  
>Girl, ya can't conceal it<br>We know how ya feel and  
>Who you're thinking of<em>

Jenny tried not to glare at them once again, instead, she merely thought of how ridiculous the mere thought of her having a crush sounded.

_(Jenny)_  
><em>No chance, no way<em>  
><em>I won't say it, no, no<em>

The three "muses" realized that Jenny would be harder to crack than they thought. They figured that continuing on with the song would be the best option for now.

_(Akiza, Carly, and Misty)_  
><em>You swoon, you sigh<em>  
><em>why deny it, uh-oh<em>

The stubborn violet haired girl rolled her eyes before opening her mouth to sing.

_(Jenny)  
>It's too cliché<br>I won't say I'm in love_

Jenny decided to look out in the audience, she nearly started blushing when she saw Jack, Crow, and Yusei looking at her in shock. She closed her eyes to help herself focus on the next part, one that reminded her of what she secretly feared.

_(Jenny)  
>I thought my heart had learned its lesson<br>It feels so good when you start out  
>My head is screaming get a grip, girl<br>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
>Oh<em>

Jenny's glance hadn't gone unnoticed by the other three girls. They smiled when they remembered how true the next part of the song was for Jenny.

_(Akiza, Carly, and Misty)  
>You keep on denying<br>Who you are and how you're feeling  
>Baby, we're not buying<br>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
>Face it like a grown-up<br>When ya gonna own up  
>That ya got, got, got it bad<em>

The stubborn girl kept her eyes closed. Suddenly, the mere thought of Yusei caused a small smile to form on her lips. The other girls on stage smiled as well, thinking they would actually get Jenny to stop denying her feelings.

_(Jenny)  
>No chance, no way<br>I won't say it, no, no_

_(Akiza, Carly, and Misty)_  
><em>Give up, but give in<em>  
><em>Check the grin you're in love<em>

Jenny's smile disappeared when she realized she had been smiling. Her stubbornness shone clearly when she started to sing once more.

_(Jenny)  
>This scene won't play,<br>I won't say I'm in love_

The trio almost sighed out loud, knowing they were back at the beginning.

_(Akiza, Carly, and Misty)  
>You're doing flips read our lips<br>You're in love_

Akiza, Carly, and Misty watched as Jenny reopened her eyes, this time glaring at them from the corner of her eye.

_(Jenny(Akiza, Carly, and Misty))  
>(Shoo doo, shoo doo)<br>You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>(She won't say it)  
>Get off my case<br>(Shut Up, shut up)  
>I won't say it<br>_

Jenny's expression appeared to be softening, causing her three friends to look hopefully at her.

_(Akiza, Carly, and Misty)  
>Girl, don't be proud<br>It's okay you're in love_

Another soft smile found itself on Jenny's lips as memories of Yusei found themselves appearing in her mind.

_(Jenny)  
>Oh<br>At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love <em>

The crowd cheered for the four girls. Jenny started to blush when she remembered she had just sung in front of a large crowd. Akiza, Carly, and Misty were powerless to stop said girl from nearly running off stage, to the safety of the dressing room. The three walked off stage, silently celebrating their small victory.

* * *

><p><em>After the talent show...<em>

The group stood outside, waiting for Jenny to return from the dressing room. She had refused to walk outside wearing the dress she called a "piece of cloth that barely covers a thing". Carly, being the reporter she is, looked at Jack, Crow, and Yusei in a devious manner.

"So what did you boys think of Jenny's dress? We couldn't help but notice that you three had your mouths opened for a while," Carly teased. "Was seeing her in a dress that much of a 'jaw-dropper'?"

"We were just shocked, that's all," Crow quickly defended. "Jenny isn't the kind of girl we would have pictured wearing a dress like that."

"Wait a minute," Jack said. "Who else had their mouth open? Don't tell us the great Yusei Fudo actually had his mouth open at the sight of a girl in a dress." All eyes turned to Yusei, who started to become very nervous.

"It's like Crow said," Yusei tried to cover up. "I was surprised, that's all." Jack and Crow smirked at each other, knowing they now had something to hold over their friend.

"YOU THREE BETTER TELL ME WHERE YOU HID MY CLOTHES BEFORE I SAW YOU ALL IN HALF!" an angry Jenny yelled, storming towards the group with Leo's saw in hand. She was still wearing the dress from earlier.

"Shall we run?" Misty asked. Carly and Akiza nodded before the three girls ran behind Jack, Crow, and Kalin. "We'll let Jack, Crow, and Yusei handle this one," Misty stated before hiding behind Kalin.

"Where are my clothes?" Jenny demanded. "I want answers before I saw somebody in half!"

"Where did you hide her clothes?" Yusei sighed before turning towards the cowering girls.

"We didn't hide them, Leo did," Carly spoke up. All eyes looked at Leo, who then started running back towards the building.

"LEO YOU'RE DEAD MEAT WHEN I CATCH YOU!" Jenny shouted after him before pursuing him.

"Do you think he'll want more money?" Misty asked.

"Of course he will," Akiza commented. "We should have paid him more in the first place. $50 wasn't enough to begin with."

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: The sleepover part was true but what happened after isn't. If my friends had even tried to make me sing, then they would have been doomed.<strong>

**Akiza: I'm guessing we'll never know if Yusei and Jenny get together.**

**Angel: Correct.**

**Carly: Are you ever going to make a real story with Jenny in it?**

**Angel: I don't know, maybe, maybe not. Please review even though this is a one-shot! I'm addicted to reviews. So please give me some!**


End file.
